Life as I know it
by Savvywolf
Summary: I've been wandering for a while now... Making my way to Townsville and meeting the girls will either be the worst, or best thing in my life. -insert from Dani's diary. First story, gets better written wise as it goes. Slow Updates
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I be SavvyWolf and this quiet excitingly is my first Fanfic it's very happiful to say the least. Speaking of which this being my first fanfic you will probably notice many mistakes Feel free to point them out to me I look forward to reviews. You know this is kind of random but I can't believe this Dani meets the Power puffs hasn't been done before its kind of shocking. So Lets get started shall we…**

**I in No way own Danny Phantom or The Power Puff Girls.**

* * *

Danielle. That's me.

But no one really knows who me is. Well there are people who do know _me_ is, but I can pretty much count them on one hand so that doesn't count. I should probably explain myself first I am writing in this journal by suggestion from one of those people I just mentioned her name is Jasmine but she likes to be called Jazz. Last time I went to Danny's... Hmm… I should probably write about the people who know about me first just so this makes sense.

The first one that I should mention would be VALD the only reason I'm doing him first is because I want to get this over with. He is... Oh I hate to even write this but I guess it must be done, He is my creator but I refuse to call him father in the words of a great woman who I do look up to "_father's protect you, father's raise you." _he did neither. It still gives me nightmares sometimes just imagining what he would do to me if he ever found me.

Well now onto lighter subjects but first as a quick round up Valds a fruit loop who wants the second person I'm going to mention namely Danny phantom he was so crazy about having Danny as his son that he tried to clone him the result was lots of mindless rejects. Only two of his clones weren't mindless his main clone--but that one was seriously unstable--then there was me that's right I'm a clone disturbing, No? I still don't think he knows how he managed to make me a girl. I don't personally think he had anything to do with it. Anyways for some reason I was much more stable then the other clones, once again in my personal opinion it was I because I am girl that I was more stable, after all only a girl could have that sort of determination. But I digress... Like I said Danny is more like a father to me then Vlad ever was and in a technicalities he has just the same amount of right as Vlad after all I am his clone. Danny is well, the best. He protected me and showed me the light. As for the other people that know me they're Danny's friends: Tucker, Sam, and Valerie even though Valerie has a slightly more complicated relations ship with him last time I checked. Then last would be Jazz his sister...

Wait that's six people, so I guess the right wording would be I can count the people who know of me on my fingers. Which brings me back to the beginning explanation. Recently I stopped by Danny's house to ask for a few things and to get some R&R. I was only there for a day but while there Jazz being the over protective person she is wanted to help me so she got me a journal. Danny liking the idea went to go add a special touch it's just way cool He made it so that it wouldn't by able to be opened by anything short of a nuclear bomb. In other words without the key it's pretty much impossible to open. The best part is however that the key is my ecto signature in other words only me and Danny can open it (Danny because we have the same signature-Duh) so yah I left the Fenton house with my new journal, a bunch of random ghost fighting equipment, and a full stomach. Since then I really haven't had the time to write but here I am now.

As of this moment I am hiding behind a Jr. high in a city called Townsville (how original) But there's more of a reason to me being here lately as I've drawn closer to this city I've gotten this feeling that something is missing or something's calling to me. It's kind of weird but against my better judgment I'm going to follow the weird feeling and that feeling so far has led me to this city, but I for the moment refuse to go any further I am exhausted. But I decided to stay up a few more minutes to write for the first time in here so now I'm off to bed you'd be surprised how comfortable benches can be.

* * *

I sighed as I closed the book and I heard the inner mechanisms locking up. Smiling softly I laid myself down on the rundown bench in the ally way and tried to get some shut eye unfortunately it seems that there were eyes watching me and my backpack full of ghost hunting equipment and an extra set of clothes, about fifty bucks and a picture of me and Danny.

The moment the bag moved just a little I grabbed it and jumped off the bench to the other side. (hey, what can I say I'm light sleeper) Across from me stood five disgusting looking teens, They were all green. I waited for my ghost sense to go off but it didn't. I stood there glaring at them my eyes glowing green from the adrenalin that was pumping through my veins. They seemed a little surprised at my reaction but the one in the middle obviously the leader, shrugged it off. he stuck his hands in his pockets then spoke.

"Yo girl you got some nice reflexes there but how say's you hand over that bag and us being the nice kids we are, let you go free. Watcha' say"

I glared at them "No" was my quick and ever so useful reply "I've got a better Idea I give you a chance to run, then you leave me alone."

Well they weren't ghosts that I was sure of, but I wasn't about to let them take any of my stuff. Besides judging from there clothes I wouldn't get into that much trouble if I scared them just a little but in the mean time...

A greasy smile stretched across his face. "O' that's just to bad I guess that things are going to get ugly now aren't 'dey"

I smiled as well "Yes I do believe that I've given you the chance to leave so now you are about to learn why people don't pick on me." I let a white ring appear around my waist and felt it split in half and move up and down my body. My black hair went white and my street clothes were replaced with a fashionable black and white two piece suit I smiled at them politely. Laughing at the shock in their eyes.

I was going to hit them so hard that they would think that this was all just a dream... after all it's not like they'd believe a super powered little girl beet up on them. I mean really it's not like stuff like this happens to people all the time.

* * *

**So yes I know it's short but it is what it is the next chapters will most likely be longer. Umm I do plan to update at least once every two weeks but it will most likely be sooner then that. But I thank you for even paying attention to me. And if you could find it somewhere in your hearts to review please do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI-ZA I'm back wow that was faster then I expected but that's what happens when I get excited. So yes I know that I probably should have waited a little longer but I just wanted it out right away… You know what. I don't know what else to say.**

**Disclaimer: Well duh do you really think that she could own anything as awesome as Danny phantom or PPG.**

**Hey!**

* * *

August 27

So last night just after I finished writing, a group of green skinned jerks showed up. They tried to mug _me. _It was just plain weird. Anyways after I knocked the last one out I dropped them off next to the police station. I don't think that they'll be able to recognize me if I do run into them again I did hit them pretty hard.

You know Jazz was right I like talking to someone even if that someone's a book, it helps. I mean its not like anyone else is going to read this someday so it means I can be totally open. It's nice.

Anyways now that I've gotten rid of the nasty green people I'm back at the school mainly for lack of anywhere else to go… Well it seems I have nothing else to say for now maybe I'll close my eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

I closed the book and put down my pen deciding to take my own advice and get a few minutes of rest before I had to disappear again.

I regretted that decision the minute I heard voices around me. I silently cursed myself for oversleeping while in a public place. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Three people around me stopped speaking. I looked them up and down there was man and two woman. The man and one of the woman were dressed very nicely and the last person was in a cook outfit. The first woman's grey hair was put up in a bun not a hair out of place the nicely dressed man had black hair and glasses. The woman in the cook outfit looked like an average lunch lady her light brown hair pulled back her apron was light blue. The first woman nodded to her and in a no nonsense voice spoke.

"My dear girl I wish to know how you got here and why you are here."

I rolled my eyes and in my best serious voice said. "I don't remember how I got here Just collapsing from exhaustion on the bench here. I don't have parents anymore and I'm lost please help me." Inside my head I smirked at their fake sympathy that they were wearing well except for the lunch lady she rolled her eyes like she saw right through me. It made me nervous but I kept up the façade. The man straitening his already strait glasses spoke.

"Well then come inside and we'll turn you into the orphanage and you'll enroll here of coarse so well just set up classes for you anyways. Oh and thank you Mrs. Parlen for informing us of this child." the lunch lady just grunted and walked away.

They led me inside the school. I went with them willingly for some reason I had that feeling again I once again me being the girl I am followed it. I would probably regret this latter but I just couldn't ignore it. So I followed not really wanting to go to school but I was about to experience it for myself. They sat me down in an office and the man started typing away on a computer the woman going and sitting down next to a different computer, she also went strait to typing. I felt out of place and awkward. But once again something kept me in place. Students started slowly trickling into the hallways. I had memories from Danny about school and not all of them were good. I was feeling really nervous which is why it took the principle guy three tries to snap me out of it.

"What?" I asked confused at his exasperated face.

"I asked you what your name is." he then proceeded to mumble something about students never listening to him and me fitting in already.

"Oh my names Danielle… Fenton." I hoped that they didn't notice the pause between the first and last name. He nodded and went back to typing away on his computer. At about seven fifty-ish the man handed me a piece of paper and proceeded to explain how things in this school worked.

"This is your schedule it has all the class room numbers on it and the name of the teacher's for all you classes. Your locker number is on there as well as it's combination. All the teachers have been informed of your coming and will introduce you to your pears now go find your first class."

I walked out of the office the school map in one hand and my schedule in the other my first class was on the other side of the school and besides having a map I got lost twice. By the time I had reached the class room I was late. For some reason this scenario triggered memories that I had gotten from Danny. I walked in the entire class stared at me this once again brought up memories that weren't mine.

Behind a large desk sat a teacher with long blond hair namely miss Maughn she smiled politely at then stood up and in a sweet voice spoke. "Well class we have a new student this is Danielle Fenton and she will be joining us I expect you to be nice. Now Danielle the only other seat we have is in the back next to the Girls." The way she said _girls _made me feel like she was referring to a famous singer or the president or something.

I turned to where she was pointing in the back of the class room sat three girls. The one on the right was wearing a blue flowery blouse that complimented her blond hair that was pulled into pigtails her eyes were a light almost baby blue that made me feel like she was extremely innocent.

The one in the middle was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a bright pink shirt over it around her waist she wore a thick black belt with two pockets on it one of the pockets held a small book where the other one was closed and I couldn't see what was inside. She had long red hair that went down to her waist. On top of her head keeping her hair in place was a large red bow her eyes were strangely pink but they were kind.

Then there was the one on the left she unlike the other girls was openly glaring at me. It wasn't a 'I don't like you glare' it was a 'Do anything wrong and you wont see the light of day again' glare her piercing light green eyes were matching her clothes like the girls sitting next to her. She wore a green tee-shirt with black words on it that read 'are you sure you want to mess with me' she had black hair that flipped out in a sort of sassy fashion.

I went to the back and sat down next to the blue girl she smiled at me her blond pigtails bouncing as she tilted her head. The pink girl leaned over to me and also smiled then she spoke. "Hi I'm Blossom and these are my sisters." I raised my eyebrows. Triplets? Well that was interesting. "This is Bubbles" she said pointing towards the blue girl "and this is buttercup."

"Hi" Bubbles said cheerfully

"Yah sure." was what I got from Buttercup who was still glaring at me. That glare was really starting to bug me so being me I glared back my sapphire blue eyes met her green ones. All three girls looked surprised at this response but Buttercup and I kept staring. Finally the intensity of it almost made my eyes go green. It was actually kind of strange her eyes reminded me of my ghost eyes. When Buttercup broke into a smile and stuck out her hand. I was a little taken aback but I smiled a little as well and put my hand in hers.

"Congratulations. You just passed my welcoming test." I laughed at this response and pulled my hand away.

"Oh was that what that was." I said teasingly "I thought you were trying to drill holes in my head." this comment sent the other two girls into giggling fits and it put a smile on Buttercup's face.

"I like you. You're the first person to pass that test first try. What's you name again? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention." She sounded a little embarrassed.

"My names Danielle, but call me Dani." I liked these girls as well they just made me feel whole…

At the front of class room the teacher called us to attention then told us about a movie that we were going to watch. As soon as the lights went out bubbles leaned over to me and whispered into my ear.

"Hey Dani I'm going to draw a picture do you want to be in it?" I was surprised at the obvious innocence in her voice she was like the exact opposite of Buttercup but at the same time they were like the same thing. I smiled and nodded she beamed at me and pulled out some paper and went to work. As I looked at the movie I realized that Danny had already seen this movie before and I wouldn't have to watch it so I turned my attention to The Girls.

Buttercup and Blossom seemed to be arguing over something quietly while Bubbles was completely ignorant to the world. They seemed so comfortable with each other. It was kind of strange, but it kind of reminded my about the way Danny and I act. Knowing that one would always try to protect the other.

After a little while I reached into my pocket and pulled my schedule out and tried to plot a coarse to my next class. Apparently my frustrated face caught the attention of the girls Bubbles finished up her picture with a flourish. Then turned toward her sisters when she saw what they were looking at she turned to look toward me. She frowned when she saw my face then leaned over to try and see what was troubling me so when she saw her face went from understanding to confusion to happiness.

"Dani" she whispered in my ear her voice had an extremely happy tone to it. "you have all the same classes as me and my sisters."

I looked at her in shock out of the corner of my eye I also saw Buttercup and Blossom's face was also in shock. Then my face turned to suspicion was this a trap had Vlad not given up? I was to immersed in my own thoughts to hide my face from the girls. As I calmed down finally coming to the conclusion that it must have been more luck then anything else Vlad didn't know I was here and he certainly wouldn't have tried anything that had to do with these girls and their schedule.

I turned towards the girls and then cursed myself for being careless. Bubbles worried face made me feel guilty that I had put part of my burden on her.

Blossoms face was thoughtful but she almost looked like she understood the look that had recently been upon my face.

But out of all their faces Buttercups worried me the most. She also looked worried but under that worry was a hint of suspicion. I knew that she had every right to be suspicious but I didn't want these girls to know my secret it would just burden them.

I then took up my schedule and looked at the girls making sure the pleading was in my eyes. "In that case I was so lost just getting here would you help me find all of my classes to day. They all smiled and I smiled back it was nice to smile at people again.

"Of coarse we'll help you" Blossom said

"I thought you'd never ask" Bubbles burst out.

"I remember our first day here." Buttercup said with a smile I could still see the suspicion in her eyes but it was fading. "We got lost so many times." Blossom and Bubbles giggled at this and I smiled. Today would be a lot of fun.

We continued talking in whispers for the rest of the movie each of them sharing stories about the students here. I was surprised that the teacher didn't come to the back to tell us off but she remained where she was. At the end of class the bell rang and I stood up with the girls still talking. We made are way to our next class. In each of the classes I got to sit with the girls because apparently that was the only seat available. I found that more then weird but I also found it weird that the girls already sat next to each other.

After about third period the girls went from stories about school to me. I was dreading this topic after all who knew what their reaction to me would be.

"So Dani where do you come from?" Buttercup asked curiously

I paused I decided I'd answer as truthfully as possible. "I little town called amity park. Its out west." (**A/N: Agh I'm so sorry I just don't know where the two places are.) **

"So where are you living now that your in Townsville? Maybe we could come visit sometime." Blossom asked enthusiastically.

I winced I had known this question was coming. "Umm… well you see. I don't really have parents. So You'll be able to find me in the orphanage or out on the streets." The girls looked horrified.

"You mean you don't have anywhere to go?" Bubbles asked in that sort of sad voice.

"Well yah." I said feeling uncomfortable "But I'm used to it I've been living on the streets for I while now in fact the only reason I'm in school right now is because the principle caught me sleeping outside of the school on a bench." This didn't help much now there faces looked even more distraught.

I looked away and quietly asked. "can we talk about something else now?" They nodded and almost a little to enthusiastically started going on about the different classes and the teachers who taught those classes. We went on like this till lunch that's when I noticed that most of the kids kind of avoided the girls I found it rather interesting. When we sat down I asked.

"Why is it that most of the kids here avoid you?" It was their turn to look embarrassed like they had purposely blabbering all day just to avoid this topic.

"Well you see." blossom started. "They don't hate us in fact they respect us but…"

"But" Buttercup butted in, "They're scared to hang out with the famous Power puff girls."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "You have a group name for yourselves?" I asked genuinely confused.

Bubble looked really surprised "How new did you say you were to Townsville?"

"Umm… I got here like yesterday at night."

"Oh" they all said at the same time. After that they looked even more nervous.

"Guys?" I asked "What are you hiding from me?"

Blossom sighed then to her sisters said. "if we don't tell her someone else will." the other two nodded leaving me even more confused then before. "Umm…" Was her ingenious start. "We have super powers and were the power puff girls a group of super heroes who save Townsville from monsters."

I raised my eyebrows again at their obvious discomfort I looked at them. "Ok," I said smiling you gonna prove it or do I have to ask." they looked surprised at this response but Buttercup smiled at me. Then she floated up into the air almost like a ghost. After a moment her sisters joined her. They looked at me waiting for my response. I clapped my hands smiling at them. They floated back down to their seats.

"Well" I started "I'm impressed. Not that I thought you were lying but really that's pretty cool. So tell me who have you fought before?" They looked excited as they started telling about different adventures they'd had.

This topic kept us busy for the rest of the day. When school ended they walked me to my locker only to find that their lockers were close by it was once again weirdly coincidental. I pulled my backpack out and quickly rummaged through it making sure nothing was missing.

"Hey girl's would you mind showing me to the office. I'm still rather lost." they smiled at me and led me down the twisting hallways to the office.

As soon as the secretary saw me she motioned me over and started talking. "Ms. Fenton I'm sorry to inform you but the orphanage doesn't have any room as of this point in time I'm afraid you'll have to live outside again." I nodded not a big deal for me. The girls on the other hand looked excited all of a sudden they turned towards the secretary.

"Hey" blossom began. "could she stay at our house for a while?" the secretary shrugged

"Go a head" The girls cheered I felt like cheering as well my first real friends and I got to stay with them for awhile. Then my thought turned slightly darker. I would have to leave eventually for their safety and mine. I shook that off and smiled I would enjoy this while I could. They dragged me outside then they paused.

Blossom spoke. "Hey Dani we usually fly home since its father away would you mind if we carried you?"

I shrugged "It's fine by me."

Bubbles squealed and she and blossom picked me up by the arms and pulled me up into the sky buttercup floating just under me for a safety precaution.

It took all I had not to go intangible and fly myself but I forced myself not to.

All the way there they talked about their father the professor. And how nice he was and how he was for sure going to let her stay.

We landed lightly on the ground I was just a little sore around the arms where they had picked me up but I was fine. I looked up at their house it was quiet large and had three large windows on the top floor I smiled at it. It's oddness reminded me slightly of the Fenton house. The girls giggled as they dragged me inside. And into a kitchen area. There sat a man in a lab coat. He was writing something down on paper when he looked up he had kind eyes that sparkled with surprise and happiness when he saw me.

"Welcome home girls," He started "Now who is this fine young lady." I looked down embarrassed.

"This is Danielle," Blossom began.

She was then interrupted by Buttercup. "She like's to be called Dani."

Bubbles was the interrupting one this time. "And she's homeless."

And like they had practiced it all at the same time they said. "Can she stay with us for a while? Please"

The professor looked politely surprised he chuckled "Of course if she wants to stay for a few days that would be fine." the girls all cried out yay! Then dragged me up stairs. I laughed and called out a thanks to the professor. My bag still on my back. They led me up to their room. There were three beds in the room each one a different color in fact I could immediately tell who owned what in this world of pinks, greens, and blues.

Then the started arguing over where I was going to sleep after a moment I quietly asked.

"umm guys I was wondering if maybe I could take a shower?" they stopped auging and looked me over it had been a full week since I had washed my self so I was looking forward to a long hot shower. They led me to the bathroom and showed me inside I looked around like their room I could automatically tell who owned what. And I assumed the stuff in black was the professors. I paused and before they left I asked.

"Umm.. Who's stuff should I use?" the paused then blossom asked

"Could you wait just a minute to take you shower?" I nodded. Then blossom took me by the hand and dragged me down stairs I was going to have to remind them that I wasn't unbreakable. We barged upon the professor again and bubbles asked if he could make me my own shampoo and conditioner. He laughed and said yes then politely asked for a strand of my hair. I said yes and pulled it out handing it to him he then walked away.

Blossom looked at me and said "The professor's an inventor he make's most of our stuff for us like the shampoo. What he did was he made a formula specifically for each of us and that's what makes our hair shiny." I nodded only now just wondering what I was getting myself into…

* * *

**Oh wow that was bad but I couldn't think of another way for Danielle to move in with them. And I'm sorry that this isn't anymore realistic but like I said I couldn't think of any other way. Umm It'd be a miracle if there was nothing wrong with this chapter so please for give me. So yes please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi-za well I'm really sorry that I didn't update for so long it's simply the fact that I was afraid that no one really like this and that it was just me typing into a plane of non existence. But then someone reviewed and even though it was just a question of when the next chapter was coming out it made me happy and made me finish us this chapter and revise it. (even though once again there are probably still many mistakes.) So yes I'm back and here we go.**

**Disclaimer(more commonly known as my sister) Muahahahaha I love torturing her with the simple fact that she will NEVER own anything that is seen on TV**

**Me: Nooo! spare me please.**

* * *

_buttercups pov_

I woke up in the morning the sun shining through the windows, I looked over to see my sisters each in their own beds. After we turned about ten the professor gave us each our own beds but left us in the same room for emergencies and such. I sighed as I got out of bed and walked towards my closet and started rummaging through my cloths my mind slowly turning to the night before. It had been a blast after Dani had taken her shower and dressed up in her second outfit she had explained to us that she only needed two and that it was fine. That of coarse didn't stop us from worrying. But after she had insisted that she was really Ok, the professor ordered pizza we had more talking then we watched a movie about ghosts. It had been kind of weird Dani had rolled her eyes at some parts and then she had laughed at all the wrong parts and when we asked her what was funny she's tell us that it was an inside joke. She was interesting that was for sure.

I quietly got out of been and slipped downstairs Dani had insisted that she would not take any of our beds and that she would sleep on the couch. I walked into the room where Dani was sleeping only to find her tossing and turning and crying out random names from time to time. The two most repeated were Vlad and her own name but she wasn't referring to herself. A feeling of suspicion rose in my chest, but I beat it down.

I walked over to her and was about to touch her when her eyes flew open she grabbed onto my hand and growled, her green eyes seemed to glow. Wait green? The anger in her eyes faded and she drew back in shock and blinked.

"Oh my gosh! Buttercup I'm so sorry. Oh did I hurt you I can't believe I did that." she looked so distraught her sapphire eyes filled with emotion. I blinked a few times weren't her eyes just green? After I gained my bearings I smiled at her.

"Don't worry Dani I'm fine you've got some good reflexes don't you?" she looked embarrassed

"Well yah living on the streets dose that to you." I could have sworn that she was hiding something but I didn't want to point it out she would tell us in time. Hopefully. I led her into the kitchen where the professor was already making pancakes. the professor smiled at us when we walked in.

"Hey girls" he said "and how did you sleep last night Dani?"

"Oh fine" the black haired girl answered a little to quietly but the professor didn't seem to notice. At that moment blossom and bubbles came down stairs and sat down.

"Hey Dani" Bubbles called out when she saw the girl "I can't believe that you got to stay with us isn't this so exciting and you know what we don't have to go to school today and we can go out and show you the town and-" I put my hand over her mouth and made it stay. Man she could get annoying sometimes.

Dani looked confused. " Wait why aren't we going to school today?"

Blossom looked at her a little confusion in her face but she just shrugged and answered "Because it's Saturday."

Dani looked shocked "It's Saturday, really I can't believe its been that long."

I looked at my sisters seeing my confused expression reflected in their faces. "umm Dani" blossom started "what do you mean that long you've only been here one day?" the black haired girl immediately looked embarrassed but I noticed just a little bit of fear in her face.

"Well its just that means I've been on my own for around three months." I felt a little a shamed for bringing up her past again. but I still felt that since of foreboding. what was she hiding from us from me. Sure I was the tough one in the group but for some reason I really trusted her she was nice and yet she was hard core she seemed to be ready for anything it was like someone mixed together myself and my sisters and made Dani.

She had my midnight hair and fighting spirit bubbles kindness and smile, and finally blossoms smarts and for some reason the red beanie reminded her of blossom. It was strange indeed. but she pulled off totally perfectly.

I remembered the earlier experience. when it had seemed that Dani's eyes had reflected my own in a sort of harsher light. it sent shivers down her spine.

Yes I was a little afraid but I also felt drawn to her. sort of like I was drawn to my sisters. only not as strong. according to the professor. when we were created there was a bond formed by being 'made' from the same ingredients sort of how like normal twins or triplets were connected only stronger. it made it so that there was an actual connection that made it so that they wouldn't be able to be apart for long periods of time before the connection started pulling us back together. the professor had a field day studding the effects. but had figured that it was probably just a good thing for now it would keep each other safe just in case.

I sighed as I sat down and started on my eggs blossom and bubbles had moved onto other conversations but every now and then Dani would glance at me fear in her eyes but it wasn't evident. I got back to eating I still trusted Dani but I would still be on guard.

_

* * *

_

Dani's pov.

I was seriously worried. The source of my worries was Buttercup she had not only seen my eyes but she had also been given more clues. not to mention the fact that she had this extremely curious face on. it made me really nervous how would she react if she knew. even if she hadn't figured 'it' out then she was probably suspicions. I should probably leave as soon as I can but I just can't make myself disappear. for some reason these girls make me feel right they make me feel safe, and the weirdest part is I trust them. but no I'm not aloud to trust people if they get close they'd just abandon me or worse yet they would betray me something I learned while out on the streets. Everyone you meet will try to betray you, only when you are alone can you be safe. for when your alone no one can betray you.

I sighed softly dragging myself from my thoughts and back to eating breakfast it was really good it was the entire breakfast set up and then some. Bubbles and Blossom were still going on about the city and the different places we would go. I smiled at them they were just so kind it was hard not to trust them. but... no I wouldn't' let myself get to attached just because they reminded me so much of myself. After a while I got up having eaten my full and went upstairs to freshen up.

After I finished brushing my teeth the professor had been kind enough to make me a full set of bathroom items. shampoo conditioner tooth brush floss even my own hair brush. even though I explained that I already had the brushes he insisted that he had made these Items to be attuned especially to me. apparently he got all that info from my one stand of hair it made me slightly nervous what else had he found out through my one little hair. but he hadn't acted like something was up he just remarked that I had beautiful hair that reminded him somewhat of the girls hair.

After I had finished buttercup banged on the door telling me that it was her turn. I laughed and opened the door to let her in. She looked a little put out that I hadn't giving her much of a fight but she shrugged it off and went to go take a shower.

As I walked down stair I realized I had left my bag out in the living room what if someone got into it. I forced my self not to speed up to much and walked into the living room bubbles and blossom were on the couch watching some early morning tunes and behind the couch my bag lay untouched. I breathed a sight of relief this catching the attention of blossom and bubbles.

Bubbles tilted her head when she saw me like she was looking at something that was wrong I immediately tensed up what was she looking at. after a moment she perked up and whispered into blossoms ear. I felt my adrenaline start to flow. blossom then looked at me and she smiled "Hey Dani." she called out.

"Yes I answered tensely.

"Our first stop today will be the mall, girl you need some new clothes." I calmed down this wasn't nearly as bad as them finding out about my ghost half. "what's wrong with my clothes that I have right now?"

"Oh nothing" bubbles replied "It's just you only have two sets and it'll be weird at school if you wear the same thing every day. I mean we used to wear the something every day but the professor convinced us to try and change from the clothes we were created in, or replicas of those cloths and--"

I stopped her there. "Ok hold up you were born with clothes on?"

Blossom laughed "No I guess we forgot to tell you yesterday. The professor made us you know like with science. Though the formula wasn't really that hard to figure out, I mean really sugar spice and everything nice. It's like, no really." she and bubbles were laughing but I was frozen no wonder I trusted them so much we were alike in more ways then I thought.

We had all been made in a laboratory. Blossom hadn't noticed my face yet which was a good thing I wouldn't have been able to hide my shock. She continued, "But you know that those ingredients wouldn't have done anything by themselves, the professor accidentally added another ingredient and it was this thing that gave us out powers."

"Chemical X" a voice said from the door. I whipped around only to find the professor standing there. "Yes that was a great day that was the day I got my three beautiful girls." said girls on the couch giggled and flew up to hug him. It still surprised me how openly they used their powers. Then again they didn't have to hid from anyone. it was then that a green streak flew downstairs and told Bubbles that it was her turn. Bubbles giggled and kissed the professor on the check before flying up stair her blue streak stay for just a moment longer.

Buttercup smiled at the professor and went to go sit on the couch she motioned for me to sit next to her. I smiled and did so picking up my bag on the way there. Making a mental note to find a good hiding place for it. We watched TV until blossom had finished taking the last shower. I sighed this was going to be a long day…

* * *

**So what do you think I'm dieing to know. So yes I quoted a little from one of my favorite books.**

**Disclaimer: you don't own that either.**

**I KNOW alright just leave me alone. anyways I did leave huge foreshadowing in there and if you didn't find it then its time to go see your doctor. So until next time Savvywolf out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! I haven't updated in so long every body must of thought that I died… or something along those lines. But hey what can I say this section of the story has been done for a while but I haven't had time to edit it and even though I did finish editing it probably still has ton of mistakes. So yah I should have warned everyone sooner but yes I do not have a beta. I figured however that if people come to like this I might get an beta offer but if not that's fine by me I just hope everyone can forgive me for all my typos.**

**Disclaimer: She still dosen't own anything and now that this is published she will be forced to give me the computer.**

* * *

Shopping not usually one of my favorite things but if anything the girls made it less painful.

When I finally told Bubbles that dresses weren't really my thing she had completely understood and had made sure that I had everything I wanted. I felt really bad about spending their money but every time I tried to refuse that told me that if I refused they would come and buy it later anyways just for me.

Though the part that had me the most worried was the fact that I now owed them and who knows what they would try to make me do now that they had leverage, that is what Vlad had done to me he had made me believe that because he crated me that I owed him. Yet the ever present feeling of trust stayed with these girls it just didn't seem like them to betray me even thought I could very well be falling into a trap I just couldn't bring myself to run away from them.

We were currently sitting in the food court there eating some random junk food that the person at the McDonalds counter had just thrown at us when he saw the girls it was actually pretty funny unfortunately the girls all sighed when he did that I guess fame for them wasn't all it cracked up to be.

The girls were going on about a random cologne that they were thinking about getting the professor. They would include me every now and then but I was pretty sure that they could tell that I wasn't really in a talking mood.

Suddenly a crash could be herd through out the mall people started running and screaming mostly away from whatever had made that noise. I was up before the girls were. This--I could see out of the corner of my eyes--caused some confusion on their part but I wasn't worried about that right now after all people in jeopardy first, me second. I started off towards the sound the girls were kind of just staring at me I knew that wouldn't last long however like I said however people first. I was pretty much half way there before the girls flew in front of me forcing me to stop.

"Well" I asked angrily "you gonna go help the people or I am going to have to."

They looked kind of put out by this response. "No Dani your staying here" blossom began "We'll take care of it you go hide somewhere safe." I didn't want to hide I wanted to protect... must be Danny's hero complex getting to me.

I sighed and nodded but I wasn't going to miss out on the girls in action I headed towards the nearest bathroom I felt their stares on my back all the way till the bathroom door closed behind me.

I smirked after I checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom, I smiled as I felt the familiar white rings appear around my waist and go up and down my body. I felt the extra strength seep into me limbs I felt more awake more balanced. I enjoyed the sensation for a moment longer before going invisible and intangible and fazing through the walls.

I quickly flew over to where the sound had come from earlier. When I got there the sight of it stopped me in my tracks there stood a large robot inside the robot was a green monkey he was laughing manically and blasting random objects while managing to keep the pink blue and green streaks away. The people had already evacuated but something was wrong just in the way that the monkey seemed to be fighting almost looking as if he was trying to get them into a certain area... What ever he was doing they were falling for it they stayed mainly in the one area when trying to attack him.

I stayed invisible and turning on the intangibility again I flew through the lasers of light it was exhausting staying intangible for so long but I felt like I had to see what was on the other side.

I looked around there wasn't anything unusual so I turned my inspection upon the robot and almost laughed at the monkey's stupidity on the back of the robot suit there was a giant ON/OFF switch I looked back over to where the girls were it seemed that they were loosing I sighed and flipped the switch right as bubbles got in a shot.

The robot shut down and started falling towards me I gasped the shock of it making me go visible and tangible again. I barely flew out of the way before it fell on me. I panicked. I didn't have enough energy to disappear again so I just flew away as fast as I could hopping that the girls hadn't got a good look as me. I silently thanked anyone who was listening that I had been able to help without being direct.

I waited in the bathroom for quiet some time before the girls finally came in there was some confusion on their faces and I could feel the tension in the air as though they had just had a heated discussion I hoped it wasn't on what I thought it was about. Blossom tried to put a normal face on but it looked pained I raised my eyebrow but waited patiently for them to either explain or lie I would know which ever one they did.

Finally getting impatient I asked "So did you win or are you coming back to me as ghosts?"

"Don't worry we won but were a little worried Dani why did you get up and start running towards the commotion like you were going to handle it your self."

I kept my face a blank even though I was in shock. I had thought for sure that they had figured me out. and that they wanted me gone. But they were telling the truth they actually were worried about me. I was amazed but I couldn't focus on that right now. I had to come up with an excuses for running towards danger instead of away and I had to make it sound good. After a moment when nothing came to mind I just shrugged and said.

"Seemed like the right thing to do at the time" Not to mention I'm a clone of a superhero from amity park which apparently gives me a little of his hero reactions. Yah I wasn't going to add that on.

"But what if you got hurt?" came the soft sad voice of Bubbles. I felt my face soften it was just so hard to stay impassive with these girls.

"That's part of the reason that most people avoid us because of how much we fight if we let ourselves be come to close to people they could be hurt in the crossfire or be taken by our enemy's to get to us" Came Blossoms cold hard logic.

Buttercup put her two cents in staring at me in a strange way "It's happened before, We just don't want you hurt." I could completely understand not to mention I was seeing a more serious side to the girls it was interesting it gave them more depth and made me look at them more like the intelligent people they were.

What if I got hurt that was the big question for them but for me it was how much will I hurt them. It made me sad but I should have left yesterday the moment the principle found me on the ground. In one day I had grown attached to these girls and they attached to me which meant that if I tried to leave now they would see it as just another person that they had hurt or another person who saw that as freaks. But if I stayed we would only grow closer and that also increased the chances of them finding out my secret and if they did find out they would feel hurt again because I didn't tell them who I was in the first place. This over all just wasn't good.

I sighed and looked them over. Finally after weighing the options in my head and the way I felt about each one I decided that it would be the best if I left right away but then just as I opened my mouth a blue puff of mist escaped my mouth.

Oh crap.

* * *

**Ok really bad place to stop and I know that this is a short chapter it's just I felt the need to leave people wondering. But hey if someone out there still wants to hate me for this I really don't blame you. As you can probably tell I'm not that good at fight scenes through that's partially why I'm writing this story to get better with the action. So yah review if you want I'd absolutely adore constructive criticism. So till next time. SavvyWolf out. But yah I'm so sorry for not updating.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I wish I had a computer like this I am currently typing on my grandmother's computer and while I type I wait. I wait for the inspiration to hit me because I need it two words Writers block I can't think of what I want to happen next. I want it to be deep and thought provoking but at the same time I want it to be able to develop and be exciting. But hey here it goes the very in need of improvement next part of my story.**

**Disclaimer: Savvywolf does not own anything... happy**

* * *

Why me, and more importantly why now?

I felt the horror inside of me slowly rise. These things always seem to happen at the wrong times I haven't actually fought many ghosts since I left Danny I usually kept to my self I did help with the occasional fire or even a robbery but not many ghosts. My last big fight was with Vlad. Said evil being did train me in things that Danny has little or no knowledge about but I lack the experience that Danny has. Still if worst came to worst then I would be the most qualified of the girls. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves but I doubted that they had even the slightest experience with ghosts. And even if they did I doubted that they had been able to fight them off as well as I would be able to. This brought up a whole new element the equation could they protect themselves against ghosts as well as they could fight against monsters.

I felt their stares on me but I couldn't concentrate there was to much to think about. I closed my eyes in hope that by shutting down one of my senses that I would be able to slow down the whirlwind of thoughts that was my mind. It worked slightly, there were a few things that I knew for sure one was that what ever was out there I would probably have to at least help deal with it sooner or later. Second was the fact that I could not show the girls my ghost form just too dangerous for them and for me. Third was that it was possible that what ever was out there could have been sent from Vlad if that was so it would mean that number two might not be possible. Fourth there was about to be a lot of questions that probably couldn't be answered in accordance to numbers two and three. Fifth just to make it established this is what most people would consider really, really bad.

While my eyes were closed my other senses were heightened which is why I felt bubbles reaching for me before she touched me I opened my eyes the moment she did however ready to see a demanding curiosity but it wasn't there instead there was an understanding that I needed a moment to think which brought my mind back to the question that they asked: Why did I feel the need to protect people. The words I had spoken echoed through my mind. 'You gonna go protect them or am I?' I winced I was just a bit impulsive at times to impulsive. I really was Danny's clone. I slowly gathered my thoughts they waited patiently.

Finally I shook my head. "It's kind of complicated," I started slowly.

"Well then start talking." was Buttercups blunt response. I smiled slightly.

"If you feel that you should." reprimanded Blossom. Buttercup pouted my smile widened.

"Well," I began it was at that moment that I heard a scream and a voice call out

"BEWARE!" The girls spun around but I groaned. Even I had been bugged by this guy and most ghosts like humans didn't know I existed. But then I paused if I left him alone he would leave probably back to amity park but… why was he here this was pretty far away from amity what would have caused him to travel half way across the country? The girls looked like they were ready to go off again flying to the rescue but I didn't know what to do. Slowly knowing that I might regret this later I reached out and tapped blossom on the shoulder. She spun around and her sisters did as well a second after. "You're taking me with you this time." Even through the whirlwind of confusion that was my mind my voice somehow came out forceful. Blossom looked surprised but Buttercup started talking before she did

"If we take you, you're going to have to answer all of our questions afterwards." I paused at that, finally I nodded.

"I promise." I felt my regret flood me I still couldn't tell them the truth but maybe I could tell them a little.

Bubbles and Buttercup grabbed me and blossom followed close behind and we were off. It took only a second for us to find the source of the scream. I should have figured, it was a packaging center. They set me down and we walked in to the side I noticed a small sign that said 'home of the worlds fifth biggest roll of bubble wrap' that explained so much.

The girls kept shooting glances at me but I did my best to ignore them I felt the weight of my promise on me like it was a tangible thing. I couldn't think about that right at the moment however. If I wasn't careful they would figure it out on their own and that was something that wouldn't be good.

I pulled my mind to the present but keeping it there would be harder then I thought it would my mind still felt like a tornado was raging inside of it. This was the moment that the girls got their first look at the most annoying force in existence.

**Blossoms POV**

Dani was acting really weird but then again in all technicalities we didn't know her that well we hadn't talked much about her. She could be a criminal on the run from the government and we wouldn't know… Still there was something there I wanted to trust her, I wanted her to trust us, and I wanted to make sure she was safe. But still I could tell she was keeping something from us and I wasn't sure why. Then again normally people don't go and tell their lives secrets to people they've only known for two, no one and a half days. But she had promised us that she would tell us. I just wasn't sure if I understood what was going on inside of her head. I pulled my self from my thoughts refocusing on the mission in front of us. We walked into the store cautiously I noticed out of the corner of my eye that it seemed Dani was unconsciously copying our movements staying light on her feet and keeping just behind us. This position was supposed to keep her safe but for some reason I felt more like she was back up. 'Concentrate' I told myself.

Inside of the store was a man, a flouting man, a flouting blue man in overalls…

I didn't know what to say. He turned around and saw us. He was holding a way to large roll of bubble wrap. He seemed surprised to see us which meant he was new to Townsville not that it was any surprise I would remember if we had seen him before. He looked over us before shouting out in a loud yet annoying voice.

"I am the Box ghost and the people of this small and non ghost infested town will learn to fear me for the short amount of time that I'm here… Beware!" I paused Ghost? We had faced a couple of the undead before but a ghost. Zombies, Sure, Monsters, Heck yah, Demons, Duh But ghosts? I guess it made sense if all that exists then why not ghosts but still this wasn't exactly my idea of what a ghost would look like. Really an overweight man with an obsession for boxes I've come to expect better from spectral beings. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dani glaring at the little man in annoyance. The blue man was speaking again. "You will all fear me for there is nothing here to stop me." This didn't go over well with buttercup who cried out.

"Hey do you even know who you're dealing with?" Before she could continue her rant however Dani interrupted.

"You obviously don't but your about to wish you had stayed away from here and kept to your humiliating occupation in amity." Amity, as in Amity Park the place that Dani said she was from? I didn't have time to think about this right now but I would remember it.

The blue man started talking again.

"How is it that a small female human knows of my origins? Have I terrified you before?" Bubbles Giggled at that but quickly went quiet again she knew what was expected of her during a fight. He looked Dani over and she glared back her green eyes seemed to radiate hostility. I paused, Green? I kept my eyes on the man though he suddenly appeared apprehensive. "Phantom?" He asked slowly. What was he talking about?

"Close enough." Came Dani's reply I felt confusion almost like it was tangible in the air.

The ghost stopped recognition on his face "the girl phantom" then flew away strait through the ceiling shouting out "Beware" Before disappearing. I frowned if I still had any doubts about Dani keeping something from us they were gone now. Dani continued staring at the spot where the 'box ghost' had disappeared finally she sighed and turned back to us we were all staring at her.

"Let's get back to your house." We nodded after all we needed some answers.

**

* * *

**

Yay I updated and better school is over and now hopefully updates will begin faster. If not then I apologize beforehand. Anyways I hope that you like it even though I felt I could probably have done better. I assure everyone that I am no where near being a good author but I will practice for now and hope that I will eventually get better.

**-Savvywolf**


	6. Chapter 6

***Wipes dust and Confetti from a wonderful reviewer off story* **

**Hi everybody! Yah my bad, I haven't updated in a long time and I don't have much of an excuse, other fandom's simply caught my attention I don't plan on posting anything new any time soon or at least not until I've gotten farther on with this story but suffice to say that I have several idea's ranging over several different fandom's. Anyways I hope you enjoy I don't think I did very well on this part but that is a-okay.**

**Disclaimer: Really has this message not sunk in yet?**

* * *

**Dani's POV**

The fly home was a silent one. And I hated it. Sure it gave me time to think about what to say, but for the most part it just got on my nerves. I was feeling really guilty I just couldn't take it, I was going to tell them a version of the truth but not the whole of it. The biggest factor of the story I was going to tell them was so I could help to some degree. I was still planning on leaving but it was very likely that they didn't know how to fight ghosts and I could help with that.

I just had to pick a town that had monsters like amity had ghosts didn't I? Still places like this seemed to attract all sorts of things. If the girls got in a fight with any ghost more powerful then the box ghost they might actually have a problem. It wasn't that ghost were more powerful then the girls, ghosts just had the unfair advantage.

Blossom and Bubbles dropped me a foot from the ground I landed softly noticing how Buttercups eyes were on me I probably should have tried to make it look like I didn't fall out of the sky too often but I couldn't help it in a fight the time on the ground would be dangerous. I had been trained too well by Vlad to let that happen.

Buttercup glanced back to all the packages that she was balancing. We had gone back for them just before we left apparently people here were just as used to being attacked as people in amity because by the time we had left people were already starting to trickle back into the mall and the cleaning crew had taken away the robot. I shook my head at the similarities as we walked inside. The moment we did I went and grabbed my backpack happy that it didn't show signs of being tampered with. We started upstairs in silent agreement that the professor didn't need to know about what had happened.

"Hello girls did you enjoy your time at the mall?" think of the devil…

Surprisingly I felt myself answering

"It was fine." Not only my voice but three others as well. We all stopped looking at each other I felt the ice break as Bubble's giggles filled the air. Buttercup and Blossom were smirking and grinning respectively. I felt a small weight lift off me they didn't hate me for keeping secrets they just didn't understand they were upfront superheroes they didn't understand how hard it was to keep a secret identity not that I knew that well I just didn't really have an Identity I was a nobody and that was for the most part what I wanted.

We got into the room and buttercup threw the bags at me Catching them I glared and rolled my eyes before sitting down and opening the bags and organizing the cloths and things to keep forever and what would be used during my stay here. I felt the girls eyes on me as I pulled off tags and folded cloths But I stayed quiet finally getting tiered I looked up.

"I thought this was going to be an interrogation session?" Let the fun begin

**Buttercup's POV**

I couldn't help noticing how distant Dani was during the trip home and how tense she seemed when we landed she landed perfectly fine on her feet. Even though she was tense while we were flying home she seemed a lot more comfortable then she should I knew that Blossom had probably noticed too she was after all the smartest one. Normally people weren't comfortable being held up in the air by little girls but as seemed usual with lately Dani was the exception. I watched said girl as she folded clothes I really didn't know how to start, finally she looked up at us and asked us why we weren't interrogating as promised. I rolled my eyes at her wording of the situation.

Blossom shook her head. "It's not that simple like where do we start I mean really we don't know you all that well but at the same time you have enough trust from us to have us let you into our house. It may not look it but we don't do that to everyone." I almost snorted we used to but we had too many villains sneak in to our house to keep up with slumber parties besides it was about that point when people started understanding that what we did was dangerous. I paused it was true we hadn't let anyone in recently So why did we let Dani in I didn't think about it for too long because Dani Laughed.

"I guess I should probably give you a short background shouldn't I?" We nodded "Well like I said earlier I come from a place called amity park from what you've told me your city attracts monsters like flies to honey. Well amity is the same except for ghosts. Now don't laugh They really exist and they're a pain in the butt. Anyways Amity park is home to some of the World's best ghost hunters including one Danny Phantom. He was always the best hunter because he was a ghost he did his best to protect people I guess you could call that his obsession. Well the thing is I spent a lot of time in Amity and he was the one who protected me he ended up in a way adopting me he trained me how to fight against ghosts and He became the older brother I've never had it was just a coincidence that our name's were the same. Then one day he just disappeared and that was the Day Vlad found me."

Her voice was dripping with hate and strangely sorrow. I wondered what had happened. "Vlad you might have heard of him he's filthy rich He did experiments on ghosts and when he found me he did something to my memories I forgot all about Danny and he told me he was my father his training was brutal and I almost died several times." Bubbles gasped and Blossom was frowning I on the other hand was angry. This was a lot worse then I thought.

"He was going to experiment on me to see if he could make me into a ghost fighting machine but just before he started Danny was there and seeing him reminded me of all I had lost and with that we fought Vlad off. Danny nursed me back to health but I ran away I couldn't take living in one place anymore I couldn't stand living with someone who I had loved and then in a way betrayed. Anyways I moved on. The blue man you saw today was the Box Ghost he's more then annoying and shouldn't be a problem but there are other much more powerful ghosts that might show up here just because it's more interesting then any other city. Besides Amity. So Yah anything you want to ask."

I was startled by her slightly nonchalant attitude. Dang it she just told us that she lived with a scyco for a portion of her life and a ghost for another How do you answer to that? Unsurprisingly Blossom was the first to ask a question.

"Ghosts That's was everything boil's down to isn't?" Dani nodded "So explain them to us last night you seemed to think that the basic view of them was inaccurate so tell us what is accurate." She nodded and seemingly relaxed

"Ghost's are actually a mix of several things yes they a part restless spirit but for the most part. They're made up of collective obsessions of people The box ghost is based off the obsession of boxes In all technicalities if you got rid of every box in the world the box ghost would cease to exist but while the box ghost is annoying not having boxes would be even more annoying. Every ghost that you will meet will have an obsession the ones that don't are very dead and will not come back to this life. Unless being controlled by a different ghost. Each ghost has a couple of basic powers and a few specialized powers depending on their obsession. The basic powers are flight, invisibility, intangibility, and all but a few ghost have the ability to over shadow a person or animal at will. It's possible to resist being over shadowed but one has to have a very strong mind and an even stronger spirit to resist. Like I said earlier ghosts have specialized powers based on their obsessions the box ghost can control any and every box with in a certain area and the occasional roll of bubble wrap. And so on and so forth I haven't personally met many ghosts but that's for the most part because I don't want them to mark me you see ghosts give off an energy signature and the energy sticks to the people and places that they have had a lot of contact with so because I was around Danny a lot his signature has been engraved on me. I attract ghosts and the longer I stay in one place the more likely it is for a ghost to come find me and put their own signature on me. That's part of the reason I can't stay here long."

"What? You didn't tell us you were leaving?" I jumped up she wasn't aloud to leave because she thought that we couldn't defend ourselves. "You can't leave just because you think we can't protect ourselves. We deal with monsters all the time We deal with being something that nobody wants to be with. We are far from defenseless."

Dani looked surprised before a small smile crossed her face. "I'm not planning on leaving just yet. I don't think your defenseless, but Ghosts have an unfair advantage and I can smooth that advantage. I wasn't planning on leaving at least not until I'm sure you guys can handle yourselves There aren't many people Who I trust but I think it's rather obvious that I like you girls a lot. So Yah I'm not going to disappear just yet but I should warn you I can't stay forever." Her voice was serious but at the same time light and in a way filled with hope. I smiled slightly thinking about her trying to train us we were indestructible and she was just a normal girl still if It kept her there I would deal.

**Dani's POV**

Well that went better then I had hoped. I did lie about who I knew first but hey, I kind of needed too. I watched as the girls processed the information and grinned at the fact I was staying. I sighed softly what had possessed me to stay with them. I really should leave, but they knew at least some of the truth, I might be able to do it but for the most part I was just happy. They were nice girls and I hadn't really had a friend before the closest came to Danny's friends and they didn't really count.

I let the happiness seep into my soul it seemed that everything was going to be okay. We spent the rest of the day Organizing my stuff and finding places for all the clothes. Afterwards they showed me around the house and the lab The place made me break out in sweat. It was a very generic lab it didn't have the feel of evil that Vlad's lab had but the very room gave me the chills. They lead me over to an elevator and told the elevator to go to the training level. The elevator started with a jolt the girls happily telling me stories about some of the first of their training experiences and how to this day Bubbles had a higher pain tolerance then any of them. I was just trying to get the lab feel away.

"Well Dani This is our training room we haven't used it in a while but hey why not." The initial room was small and had lot's of buttons and random technology it was the next room that interested me a large empty space there was quiet a bit of technology in the room but it look much more sturdy then the control panel in the smaller room. I opened the door and walked into the room and walked around it's perimeter it would do.

They started explaining the controls and such to me. Real life projections huh I had never been good at techno stuff but I might be able to do some thing. I pulled my back pack off me and started rummaging through the ghost weapons. Blossom was the first to break

"Hey Dani What are those?" I grinned slightly

"These are weapons made by the two most eccentric geniuses I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Their both ghost hunters and they've made all the newest technology. This is the most important of them however." I pulled out the thermos and grinned at their expressions of disbelieve. "This is the Fenton thermos It's able to hold and contain literally hundreds of ghosts at a time. But more often then not. You have to weaken the ghost first before you can get it inside." I smiled at their expressions. "I don't have two but I might consider leaving my thermos here if we can find a way for you to make a ghost portal or at least a way to get rid of contained ghosts. But for now this thermos has a type of memory in it. The memory helps the thermos keep ghosts that it's captured before inside. I think that if I can hook it up I might be able to make a ghost simulator. But I'm not a technical person so it might take a while." I trailed off thinking about the hole I had just dug myself into This was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**'Kay Like I said earlier not my best but hey it's here and it actually showed up. The next chapter will be longer and will have another Journal entry in it. Once again I probably have lot's of mistakes and miss info all of what I said above is not how the show explains it just the way I see it so please keep that in mind. So yes Questions or comments criticism I will gladly take them all. Till next time Savvywolf out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not dead… yet… Reading the drivers manual might just kill me because of how boring it is but I'm not dead yet. **

**Anyways I kicked my sister out because I've realized that I may not own anything now but someday I may publish something and then other people can put up disclaimers for MY stuff. So in your face fate I will win someday. In the mean time however, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Well, I'm back… not quite sure how to tell a journal about a weekend of… well misadventures. The biggest being how falling asleep in a public area will probably end up being either the worst, or best, mistake of my life…

Before I get into that, I was thinking earlier, as I tried to decide what to write. Writing to no one would most likely not be a good idea for my sanity. However if I dedicated this journal to Danny then maybe once I filled it out I could give it to him and he would know I'm… well not dead. Besides it gives me a reason to write in here.

So anyways, after the visit of who I just recently learned are called the gang green gang. (I'm not sure exactly what they are if they be monsters or Teens with really bad skin problems.) I ended up falling asleep and being caught, just my luck right. This wouldn't have been horrible if I had been caught by anyone besides the principal of course that meant I had to go to school… And I did…

Somehow it wasn't as painful as I seem to recall, or maybe just not as stereotypical. I actually had fun, mostly due to my three new friends. I know what you're thinking Danny. Making friends is BAD thing when you're on the run. I thought…think so too. However to add to, what I assume is irony, the three girls I have made nice with are super heroes, as in super powers and arch enemies. I actually ended up staying with them and after two days and a visit from the Box ghost. (Don't worry I'm not helpless) I gave them a very watered down and not really correct version of my story. I did give them a correct background of how ghosts work however.

After that, I spent all Sunday working with the three girls' father, hooking up the Fenton thermos to their underground training room. By this point Danny your probably freaking our but chills, okay. I will leave as soon as I know the three of them can fight against ghosts. Anyways, it's currently Monday morning and I'm waiting for the girls to get up so we can go to school… That still sounds weird. So wish me luck. I guess.

* * *

I closed the journal just in time, as the three girls came down stairs. I had already cleaned up after myself and was ready to go, feeling more comfortable now that I could carry the backpack with me.

"Morning Dani," Bubbles chirped "You ready for school?" Her happiness was contagious. I grinned and stood up placing the journal into the bottom of the backpack.

"Ready when you are." Normally we would have eaten breakfast together with the professor. However the professor was absolutely fascinated with the few ghost related items I had shown him. So fascinated that he had ended up pulled an all-nighter working on adapting the memory chip in the Fenton thermos. It still probably wouldn't be ready for a few more days, at least. Still that was a lot sooner than I thought the project would take. I couldn't quiet ignore the little voice that told me I would have to leave sooner because of that.

Walking outside, I let Buttercup and Bubbles pick me up as we started talking about the pros and cons of bringing a packed lunch instead of buying a school lunch. I was all for home lunch, I had never personally met the Lunch lady ghost but she had been in Vlad's files. And personally, I didn't want to mess with her… or any ghost for that matter. I didn't mention her though instead I talked about how you always brought something you liked if you made it yourself. Buttercup, however, thought that School lunch was better; due to the fact that it was easy and you didn't have to deal with the hassle of making your own lunch. Not to mention that for them school lunch was free on account of services to the city. Blossom was neutral, seeing the benefit in both sides. While Bubbles was on Buttercups side, if only for the reason that she liked the lunch ladies.

The Debate was just starting to get good as we landed on the ground and found the school parking lot empty. I blinked a couple of times. Had we come early?

However after a moment my instincts kicked in and I started to feel tense. This was wrong. Something was up, and it certainly wasn't just, the still floating girls. Looking around I couldn't help but feel like this was the calm before the storm. Finally turning to the girls I could tell they were tense to but still just as confused as I was.

"What's going on?" My voice was low so as to not attract attention in this strangely empty area.

"I'm not sure…" Was Blossoms reply

Suddenly Bubbles paled. "Oh no" We all turned to the girl in blue.

"Bubbles what's wrong." Buttercup's voice was tense and she was obviously ready for battle.

"It's the First Monday of the Month." Blossom narrowed her eyes, while Buttercup growled and clenched her fists.

Blossom shook her head. "I can't believe we forgot, we even brought Dani putting her in danger."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I was growing very frustrated at the fact that for all intent and purposes they were talking as if I weren't there. And I still didn't know what was going on.

The girls exchanged glances and seemed to be having a silent conversation. I growled under my breath. I had told them at least most of my ghost story and yet here they were trying to keep something from me. I once again tried to ignore the voice in the back of my head that told me that only part of my story was not enough.

Finally Blossom sighed. "We can't convince you to go home can we?" I raised an eyebrow and let them translate that. "Okay so let's head inside, as I explain." I nodded and we started towards the empty school building as Blossom started talking.

"So as you know Buttercup, Bubbles, and I were not born we were made. During our first year or so of life, Mojo, our monkey villain that you saw getting taken away yesterday. Decided that facing us by himself wasn't working so he came up with the idea to make a sort of anti power puffs, and he succeeded… except they were boys.

"They left Mojo a long time ago but they're probably our biggest enemies. Anyways someone made a rule that everyone under the age of eighteen has to go to school at least once a month. And so, every first Monday of the month everyone leaves school except for Miss Parlen, the lunch lady, and we end up fighting the boys all day long."

"It's a waste of our time. Those boys are usually too lazy to do anything against Townsville. Not to mention we always end up breaking things when this Monday comes up. They're just so infuriating." Buttercups rant was slightly unexpected then again so was this predicament… Male counter parts… They were so much like me that it was nearly unbelievable.

It was also kind of well suspicious. How I had not heard of these girls before? Why hadn't they heard of Amity? And why in the world had I decided that staying here was a good idea? I could get myself killed.

It took me a moment to realize that we were inside. I decided just to stay on the safe side I would put my back pack in my locker after all there were no teachers or students to try to break into it. The girls led me through the school each adding their own thoughts about the boys. If I didn't know better I'd say that they were actually looking forward to the fight coming up. In fact I was sure that they were.

I supposed it made sense, everyone else avoided them, and then every first Monday there were people just like them power wise, even if they were boys. Having that contact with people your age even if they were complete jerks was something that all teens needed… Except for me… Never me… I didn't care, I didn't want contact. Contact was dangerous and I couldn't afford dangerous.

"Welcome girls, I'll be in the lunch room if you need me." The bored and obviously tired voice of someone broke me out of my revere. I turned to find the Lunch lady who apparently found me on the bench just a couple days ago. Her face wasn't an older one but the lines of stress made her look older and wearier then she probably was.

"Thank you Miss Parlen, but we'll make sure to stay out of the school once the fighting starts… oh but Dani might come find you at some point." I shot a glance at Blossom. Did she really think that I was going to stay out of this? The more I thought about it the more I wanted to see what was going to happen. I could feel the starting of adrenaline with just a hint of the ectoplasm that made me stronger in my systems. I wanted to see what was going to happen. I wanted to be a part of this interaction. I didn't need connection but observing connection would be ideal in my situation.

The Lunch Lady nodded, her light brown hair was in a messy bun and there was a book in her hands. This was just a day off for her. I smiled slightly at that.

With that, we turned and headed towards a classroom that I hadn't been in before, and there was a reason for that. It was a mess there were only six desks in the room each broken in some way or other, and there were several half fixed holes in the walls and ceiling. Well this might be more fun than I thought.

We sat down, the girls were obviously tense as they kept throwing glances at me, but at the same time they seemed to be waiting in anticipation. It didn't take long for that anticipation to come to an end.

The door opened with a slam against the wall, revealing three males standing in the doorway "The Rowdy Boys are in the House." The one in red announced a grin on his face.

The similarities between the three of them and the girls were quite obvious.

The darker greens and blues that two of the boys wore made it clear which person was whose counterpart. It looked like their personalities were even somewhat the similar to a point. The Red one was obviously the leader while, the one in green seemed much more ruff then the other two, and the one in blue seemed more bored with the confrontation.

It was also easy to notice how each counterpart locked eyes with each other. I couldn't help it, I snickered. All eyes snapped towards me. I decided it was probably best to speak before there were any questions.

"Well I wasn't sure I believed you at first, but I was wrong again. You do have male counter parts how interesting." I smirked "However you didn't tell me that you liked your counter parts." the reactions were instantaneous as well as hilarious. I suddenly had six red faced teens screaming denials, and in the boys cases, swear words at me. I couldn't help it I burst into laughter. They had finished yelling before I had finished laughing. Once I finished I sat up wiping tears from my eyes "Wow I was joking, but I must have hit a sore sport for you all to react so strongly."

The boy in Blue growled. "Just who the heck are you, and why do you care?"

I smiled lightly. What an interesting question, why did I care… "I'm Dani and I would like to believe that most girls tease their friends about their love life." I paused that sounded about right not too suspicious and not impossibly generic. "Anyways now that you know my name, may I know yours?" They looked taken aback and slightly confused while the girls looked somewhere between amused and mortified.

Finally the one in red straiten somewhat. "I'm Brick, the one in Blue is Boomer, and the one in Green in Butch and we're the Rowdy Ruff Boys." I raised my eyebrows. I wondered what was up with the B names, it seemed kind of silly.

"Okay your turn. What are you doing here? No one comes on the first Monday of the month?"

"I told you earlier, I'm the girls' friend and I'm here because officially there is supposed to be school in session." I paused, I kind of wanted to see what would happen if I riled them up. But if I were to think about it logically, even if I tried to fight, I doubted the girls would even let me get close. Though observing them invisibly wouldn't be hard following them might be. The girls speed wasn't something I could match. Finally I shrugged "I was just interested." In that moment suddenly everything tensed and suddenly I had Blossom in front of me blocking Brick.

"I'm sick of all this talking I want to see if the little girl can protect herself." His voice was low but there was excitement and fear in the room. It felt so right. I wanted to fight so badly that it was a chore just to stay out of ghost mode. This feeling wasn't the terror filled one that had been ever present when Vlad was around; this was almost like a game, a deadly game. I had always been good at games.

The only problem was with the girls. With them believing that I wasn't strong enough. Not to mention, that if I did what I really wanted and went all out, I would have to tell them the truth. That would put them in more danger then I wanted anyone to be in, and as much as I was enjoying this… It wasn't going to last, not while Vlad lived, not while I couldn't trust anyone… not even myself at times.

"No" Blossom's voice rang loud and clear "Dani stays out of this." I wanted to protest, but unfortunately things didn't work like that.

It seemed that even though things were at a slight stand still, my luck just wasn't there today. I felt it coming before it happened. The blue boy Boomer suddenly called out a battle cry and hit the nearest person, which happened to be Buttercup who flew and hit the wall, adding to the multiple webs of cracks already there. This wouldn't have been all that bad if it hadn't completely distracted Blossom, who cried out. Butch taking advantage of her distraction punched her into me.

We flew into the wall, but the moment the force of Blossom was thrown into me I had reacted instinctively and had gone intangible. However with the speed that we were both moving at, I had accidentally overshadowed Blossom… The merge wasn't like normal I wasn't trying to take over and both Blossom and I were feeling the exact same things making it so I couldn't tell whose adrenaline was pumping… Dang this was bad.

Before I had time to get out of Blossom, I was being attacked by Butch reacting on instincts, from both Blossom and myself, I blocked his fist and kicked him in the stomach. Jumping forward my own battle adrenaline mixing with Blossom's own battle fervor I dodged a kick to my face and retaliated with a kick of my own. As the world around me seemed to fade into a rhythm of deadly movement, I absently wondered if Blossom was even aware of me and what was going on or if I had suppressed her main conscience and only her subconscious was getting though. Grabbing a dark blue shirt and using flight, unsure if it was Blossoms or mine, I threw Boomer through the roof only to turn around and block a flash or green from hitting me. I was about to attack Butch when Bubbles flashed though and hit him causing him to fly through the new hole in the roof she turned towards me anxious.

"Blossom, where did Dani go?" that made me pause for just a second… crap. However I had no time to answer Suddenly Buttercup's voice carried from outside.

"Girls I need you outside I can't hold three of them off on my own." Nodding we were in the sky in half a second. I enjoyed the thrill of the movement, Blossoms speed was incredible. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous.

In moment I was in line, Buttercup and Bubbles on either side of me. As we stared down the boys each girl was lined up with her counterpart. And I was still in Blossom unsure if she even knew I was here. So far everything I had done was along the lines of something that Blossom would do. Maybe I really wasn't in control; maybe I was just watching the show. What was I supposed to do from here?

How in the world was I supposed to get out of Blossom? She would probably feel disorientated the moment I left and that would cost her in battle. I didn't have any more time to think as Brick flew at me I dodged and then took the incentive to try and hit him. The dance of dodging and trying to hit lasted only a few minutes before I suddenly got the urge to send an ectoplasm ray at him through my eyes. I had done that many times before but the sudden urge was unexpected and yet I complied.

It wasn't my impulse so it must have been Blossoms… To be fair I didn't know that the Girls had laser vision what came out was a red bolt of power with a glowing green field around it. I stopped mid flight surprise falling though. Suddenly finding my opportunity, I slipped out of Blossom and making sure I was invisible I quickly flew downwards.

I glanced up to see Blossom shaking her head, but she quickly recovered and flew over to the place that Brick had landed after the beam of energy had hit him. Curious, I flew over as well making sure I was still invisible. I flew over to where he had hit… Brick was out cold… interesting.

Blossom looked confused but after a moment flew off to help her sisters. Sometime during the fight I must have gone ghost because when I reappeared it was white bangs I pushed out of my face. Noticing that without Brick to help the girls were quickly beating the boys two to three, I figured that they would come looking for me soon. Picturing their reactions when they couldn't find me there, I winced. I had to get back to the school.

It took longer to fly there then I thought it would. I must have flown a long ways while inside of Blossom. Once inside the school I figured I couldn't just stay in the classroom that would lead to way to many questions. It didn't take long for me to start wandering around. A few minutes later I found myself in the lunch room.

I was pretty sure I was still in a form of shock. A part of me was worried that Blossom would immediately know that it was me, another part was just screaming at me that this was the perfect time to leave. I could be gone before they found out anything too big and they would be safe. But I couldn't leave them I liked them too much and we were so similar, the only other person I had ever felt this connection to was Danny and he never really could strengthen that connection being as he had to hide his secret identity, while I in all technicalities didn't exist.

The girls on the other hand they didn't have to worry about identities. And… and… I really couldn't find any more excuses in the end I just wanted to stay.

That was when something broke me out of my revere. It was a soft sound turning and looking around the lunch room I found Miss Parlen reading quietly while listening to some sort of classical song. I paused, I had forgotten she was here. Quietly sitting down farther away, I watched her she wasn't doing anything besides reading and tapping her foot softly to the music when she spoke her voice startled me.

"You know you don't have to sit over there by yourself." She looked up. Her light, brown hair and matching eyes seemed to shine, making her look alive and relaxed.

Every time I saw her she seemed just a little different then the time before. It was hard to tell but I could have sworn that the first time I saw her she had Silver in her hair and now she didn't. Standing I walked over to her table and sat down. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the music was oddly relaxing and in a few moments I found myself drifting off to sleep. My head resting on the table and worries about what life had in store for me plaguing my thoughts.

* * *

**HAH! I finished. I just realized that it's been over a years since I started this story and I'm amazed how much I've advanced already. I mean really I was reading though my story it and I was like… Wow, that sucked… Let me try again.**

**However I'm going to finish this before I try to retype it. Part if it if because it's taking me so long to update that rewriting the whole story would probably take another year and I don't want to do that. However another part of me wants to keep this up so I can continue to see my progress. I thank all my readers and reviewers for your help pointing out my mistakes, for your encouragement, and probably most important your patience. Without the occasional review and story alert I would probably lose my motivation. So I guess just thank you.**

**-Savvywolf**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for taking so long I had to retype this twice, but here it is.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

My world was made up of grey and green blurs, and everything hurt. I didn't know where I was, but somehow, everything felt sickeningly familiar.

"Welcome back, my dear. How are you?" I felt terror rise within me as Vlad's voice drifted through the swirling grays and greens, making the world around me come into focus. I was there… in his lab.

His face drifted into my vision. He was in his human form smiling that smile that used to give me so much comfort. But now that smile was only used to mock me, to show that I had made a mistake by trusting in that smile. I started to panic. I couldn't be here. It was impossible for him to find me I had been running for so long.

"Oh my dear, you don't have to struggle so. I won't hurt you; in fact I want to praise you. You have brought me three new subjects to test on." I paused. What was he talking about? Seeing my confusion, his smile turned predatory. "Don't you remember? You brought these three to me in chains, so that I would forgive you, and to convince me to take you back."

As he spoke, the lights in the back of the room turned on, and there, strapped to the wall, was Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Each looked worse for the ware. Blossom and Bubbles were unconscious but Buttercup was staring at me. Her light green eyes screamed out, in a way a voice never could. Calling me a monster, telling me that the fear that was present was being caused by me, hatred was dug deep into those eyes, and all of it was directed at me.

I wanted to cringe, but the moment Vlad had started speaking I found that I couldn't move my body anymore. I was frozen held captive in my own body. His voice echoed through the chamber as he spoke again. "You see, isn't this so much easier? You belong to me, and now they belong to me too. Aren't you happy now?"

I felt myself turning, only to catch a glimpse of someone in the mirror. I froze in horror, my body actually obeying my command. The person was female, and was dressed in all black, except for a white cape with a red inside. It looked frighteningly like Vlad's cape. Her Green eyes were dead and dull, her white hair was pulled out of her face in a high ponytail and she had a soft, dead smile on her face. Slowly those lips opened and Dani felt Horror beyond anything she had ever felt before as the person in the mirror answered Vlad.

"Yes Father." It was me. I was the monster. I was his daughter again.

"Dani… Dani, wake up." My world was fuzzy, and all I could concentrate on was that I was a monster, I had hurt my friends, and I had to be alone. Looking up, my mind was immediately on escape. Going into battle mode, my surroundings automatically being categorized into what was a threat, and what wasn't.

But there was no threat, just three girls looking at me with worried eyes…

"Dani what's wrong?" Bubbles voice was quiet, and surprisingly comforting. They were okay they didn't hate me… and Vlad had no idea of their existence. I sighed in relief and couldn't help but let a shaking laugh out.

"Just a bad dream, don't worry." Their looks told me that they were going to do everything, but follow my advice. Trying to distract them, I perked up. "So how did the fight go?" However, this didn't seem to help much. If anything the three of them just seemed to get more agitated.

"The fight went fine, we finished a lot more quickly then we usually do… but Dani, you disappeared the moment the fight started. Where did you go?" Blossom was looking at me with such concern in her eyes that I flinched slightly. Even though I could feel the pull on my conscience to tell the truth, I couldn't tell them anything.

Keeping my voice level, I started talking "When Butch hit Blossom; I had already started ducking, and was under a desk before things started to get messy. I hid myself, and was of the room before you flew away." That sounded believable… hopefully. Still the girls seemed somewhat appeased. Deciding that it was time for other topics, I stood up stretching trying to get out the soreness in my limbs. "Anyways, since it looks like we're done for the day, why we don't head home, maybe catch a movie." Okay now I just sounded desperate, but then again I really was tired, and totally ready for this day to be over with.

The three girls looked at each other, before shrugging and agreeing.

* * *

Well Danny, it's a sad day when you realize that you just had more fun in one day then you have in the rest of your life combined. And yet… Oh I had so much fun. The girls took me everywhere; I think they noticed that I was having more fun than a normal teenager should. Anyways as much as I'm sure you'd love to hear about every little thing that happened, I won't go into detail. However the big thing that happened today was that I did something odd with my overshadowing. I think instead of taking over I… I think I merged. It was the strangest thing… Maybe someday if this finds you you'll come find me and explain it. But in the mean time I hope you're okay, and know that I am actually happy.

* * *

_Buttercup's Pov_

"See that girl… Yah, that one with the powerpuffs; she came to school yesterday and survived!"

"I hear that she charmed Brick and made him fall in love with her on sight, and that's why the rowdy ruffs didn't kill her."

"Yah right, I heard that she ran away screaming and almost fell off a cliff, and the girls had to go save her."

"No way, I bet she's a superhero in training, and she was part of the battle yesterday, and totally kicked but."

"Yah right,"

"What are you on?"

"That could never happen."

Honestly, there are some days when I wish I could make everyone shut up. It was Tuesday and everyone was staring, and whispering as usual, the way these kids acted sometimes made me wonder if they were really the same age as me and my sisters. Their big step of gossip today was the fact that they had found out Dani had gone to school on Monday and survived. Now everyone was going on about how she must be a kiss up or crazy.

Some of the rumors going around were absolutely nuts like the one that claimed that Dani was a superhero as well and had saved our lives with a jar a peanut butter and a spoon. Honestly didn't these kids have anything better to do? It wasn't like we weren't used to it. Still watching as Dani snorted in amusement at some of the rumors going on was kind of nice. Dani was always so uptight like she was always ready for something bad to happen we had gotten her to relax somewhat yesterday but she always had this haunted look in her eyes it.

I snorted quietly, haunted fit quite well with her story. Yesterday after Dani had gone to bed, Blossom had done some research on the internet only to find that Amity Park really was haunted. We had also found out that Danny Phantom had originally been the bad guy… the stories of robberies and attacks on citizens didn't match up with Danielle's story still after talking for a bit the decision to trust Dani was unanimous.

There was just something about being able talk to another girl who wasn't in awe of us (Jealous much) trying to get something (jerks) or trying to kill us. (Way to obvious)

I sighed as the last class of the day seemed to drag on. Bubbles was doodling absentmindedly in her note book, Blossom was trying to pay attention but it was obvious that her mind was elsewhere, and Dani was just staring at the wall, looking half asleep. The teacher was talking about the end of term tests that were coming up, but everyone knew that Mr. Jarvis really didn't care, which is why he was letting the class talk without trying to keep their attention.

Letting my head slide down onto the desk I almost felt like falling asleep. Honestly school was such a pain. The soft sliding of a chair told me that Dani was looking over at me. Turning slightly I looked over meeting her eyes. They were filled with amusement and understanding sympathy.

"Having fun?" Dani mouthed a grin on her lips. I frowned

"Like you're faring much better." I mumbled. She snickered quietly and I could help but smirk back.

Beep-beep-beep-beep I jumped slightly glancing over at Blossom who pulled out the emergency phone out of her pocket. Blossom gingerly pressed talk only to have the mayor's voice shoot out much too loud.

"Girls, Girls, There's a seven headed Dragon thing attacking the new cheese museum. You have to stop it before the cheese is destroyed." Blossom rolled her eyes over at us but answered professionally enough.

"We're on our way." Closing the phone she looked over Bubbles and I before glancing over at Dani in uncertainty. The rest of the class hadn't even stopped their conversations; this was such a regular occurrence that it really didn't bother anyone anymore.

Dani raised an eyebrow, "Cheese?" Her tone was disbelieving. I smirked as Bubbles nodded sagely.

"Yes Dani cheese," Bubbles stated, "The mayor has an interesting taste in museums."

"We should go," Blossom interrupted. "Dani do you think you could take the bus back home? We should be back home in an hour." Blossom gave her the look that she had aimed at me way to many times the one that said do-what-I-say-because-I'm-the-leader-and-I-know-what's-best-for-your-safety.

Dani narrowed her eyes, and looked like she wanted to protest. Several different emotions traveled across her face, before she calmed down.

"Fine… Just be safe." I looked away knowing that we would be fine, but feeling at least somewhat touched.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Blossom said with a smile before reaching into her bag and pulling out a little pink wallet. "Here use my money to get a ticket home," Seeing Dani about to protest she quickly added. "You can pay me back latter." Blossom obviously had no intention of letting Dani do so and I smirked as I saw Dani's eyes narrow. Dani nodded reluctantly however. Seeing her consent the three of us got up, and flew out of the school as fast as we could.

Flying across town, I turned towards Blossom "So, are you going to get a knock out hit again?"

Blossom frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bubbles flew up "Come on Blossom. We all saw the effect your lasers had on brick. Do you think that there could be a new power emerging?" I frowned despite everything; I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealously whenever Bubbles and Blossom's extra powers came up.

"No it couldn't be, the professor said that the chemical X in our blood stream has completely settled, and is now unchanging. Nothing should be coming up."

I couldn't help but interrupt. "That's all well and good, but that doesn't explain what happened. Neither Bubbles or I saw it, so we're relying on your explanation, and you haven't explained very well." Blossom looked frustrated.

"That's the thing though; I don't think I can explain it. Thinking back on it, the battle before hand was slightly different than usual, but not enough to amount to anything, and then…" Blossom looked frustrated, in the way only she could pull off with the half crazy look in her eye that demanded an explanation. "I don't know, my first adjective would be cold, but it wasn't quiet cold just… like there was a layer of water over the laser. It just doesn't make sense."

I wanted to demand she try and explain it better but we had arrived. The dragon was rather large, and looked at least somewhat familiar. There were of course, seven heads on the black dragon each with a different color of eyes. It screamed as we came into view. Three of the seven heads turned towards us and opened their mouths.

"Kay girls you know what to do." And with that we flew apart, barely dodging the flames. I grinned pausing for just half a second, to let Bubbles zoom in a second before me. The moment she flashed past I jumped in with a flying kick to the head with red eyes. I sprung back, using my momentum to push the head into the green eyed head that blossom had just slammed into. The two heads collided, causing the beast to scream, as bubbles flew around the other five heads distracting them, as Blossom and I burst forward into the fray. Dodging the yellowed eyed dragon that had tried to bite me in half, I snarled and put on a burst of speed forcing the yellow head to turn in order to dodge, giving bubbles the opportunity to punch it in the back of the head. We were winning, (obviously) but something was off. The purple head had not joined the fray it was frozen. And then it threw back its head and laughed. Everything froze, the other six heads only staying still for a moment before joining the purple head in its laughter.

"I lose… and yet gain a new prize…" The Dragons voice was indistinct, coming from different heads at different times making it seem like the sound was echoing. "The attention of the Dragon king and a ticket into his realm." And with those words, a glowing green portal slowly flickered to life in the sky.

Down floated a black dragon, glowing with a faint light. The dragon growled and the seven headed beast quickly flew past the second dragon, and into the portal.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shocked I glanced downwards to see Dani standing there with a shocked and angry expression. "Really? Two ghosts in the first week I'm here, that's so not a coincidence."

What in the world was Dani doing here? She should be on the bus heading home. I didn't have time to think on it though. The dragon had noticed her, it growled, reared back it head, and shot flames towards her. Hearing the cries of Blossom and Bubbles I gasped and flew down as fast as I could. Stupid Dani, I was going to kill her for this. Why couldn't she get it through her head that we could take care of ourselves? The flames however were very fast… I wasn't going to make it. No, NO, NO! I had to make it. I grabbed onto Dani's arm trying to pull away, but the flames were already there… but they weren't hitting us. A glowing green shield had formed a bubble around us. I froze looking over at Dani, who was holding a silver object in her hand?

"Ghost shield," was all she said as the flames died down. She then proceeded to pull a large gun from her backpack, take aim, and knock the dragon backwards towards the portal.

I felt frozen. Dani had just shot at a dragon. DANI! What was going on? Sure she told us she had some experience fighting, but this was something else. The dragon growled, breaking the shock that had settled around me.

We'd deal with this later. Right now there was a threat to Townsville and the people who lived in it. I was not going to let anyone get hurt on my watch. Maybe it was part of habit and part of duty but over time I had found that I wouldn't leave Townsville for anything. This was my home turf, and no matter who or what attacked it I would defend it.

Dani had pulled out a new weapon, and was now firing blue blasts out with ridiculous accuracy. I ignored it and joined my sisters in trying to herd the dragon back towards the portal. I didn't know exactly when that became to plan, but that was what Dani was trying to do, and somehow Dani had put herself in charge. With the four of us working together it didn't take long for the dragon to be forced back, and with a faint pop the portal closed.

I glanced over at Blossom; her answering stare was a quiet agreement. We had underestimated Dani… but that was okay because she had just helped protect our city. She was our friend and that was all that mattered.

The three of us landed next to Dani just as she was putting the blasters she had used into her backpack. She glanced up and smiled… For her nothing was different… and with that realization I smiled back. Bubbles giggled and Blossom shook her head in fond exasperation.

"So what else do you have hidden in your back pack?" I questioned jokingly.

Dani smirked, "That's for me to know and for you to find out about when we get started training you how to fight ghosts."

Blossom nodded more serious now that the battle adrenalin was fading. "So that was a ghost?"

Dani nodded, "Ghosts come in all shapes and sizes it mostly depends on their obsession and what environment they live in. I'll tell you more about it later," Her face turned thoughtful and calculating. "However what I'm more worried about is the fact that the self proclaimed dragon king is letting other dragons into his realm. It doesn't make sense."

Blossom frowned "Okay Dani, we'll figure it out later but I'm still worried about you following us. You could have been hurt in this fight."

Dani nodded like she expected this. "I was going to but I have a… Machine that tells me when ghosts are nearby when it went off I knew what was about to happen."

I supposed that made sense… still I didn't like that she had put herself in danger I could still see the flames as I raced against them trying to reach her.

Dani sighed as she saw the looks on our faces, "Okay, You know what when you guys learn more about ghosts I'll back off but for now let's head home I'm tired." I knew Blossom was going to protest but I nudged her with my arm. It was time to go home Dani was just too stubborn to try and convince now besides Dani had called our house home… twice today that called for celebration.

* * *

**And that should be it I still don't like the fight scene, it felt a little to rushed for me but that's okay. Anyways only two chapters, one of which will be flashes as we fast forward a little bit, and then we get into the good stuff… I'm really excited so wish me luck.**

**-Savvywolf**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Bubbles POV

I yawned and slowly got out of bed. There had been a monster attack in the middle of the night and I was exhausted. I slowly floated past my two still sleeping sisters and out the door. The smell of bacon and eggs cooking on the stove made me perk up a little. I loved the professor. He was the best. Slumping into the seat nearest to the door my father just smiled at me and slid a plate of breakfast in my direction. Yep, I loved my dad.

The chair across from me scraped back and I glanced up to see Dani smiling at me. She seemed tired but it looked more like early morning grogginess than the up-to-late fog I was struggling through.

"Morning." Dani yawned with a smile.

"Good morning," I mumbled hoping she wouldn't think I was being rude. "Sleep well?" I added on just to make sure she didn't take any offense.

"Looks like I slept better then you. What happened?"

"Monster attack in the middle of the night. I wish they would keep their fighting to a certain schedule."

Dani smirked and I couldn't help but smile back a little. "What, would you like the villains and monsters to sign up for a time to intrude on your schedule?" Her smirk had changed to a smile.

"Yes actually," I sniffed playing along. "That would be nice."

Dani outright laughed, she was obviously more awake then I was. She had really opened up over the last couple days. She seemed a lot happier.

"You know," Dani started. "We don't have to start training today if you and the girls are tired."

"No!" I cried, even though Blossom and Buttercup seemed to be under the impression that Dani wouldn't be able to teach us much but I was very excited. She seemed very confident in her abilities and I wouldn't be surprised if she had even more to teach us then she was letting on. And on the flipside, we could teach her too. She seemed determined to leave eventually it would make me feel better if I knew we had helped her in someway. She seemed surprised by my outburst and I blushed a little. "I really am looking forward to it." I said quietly.

"Okay…" Dani finally said after a long moment. "I'm looking forward to it too." She smiled and I relaxed.

"Hey Dad, It smells good thanks." I jumped as Buttercup's voice sounded to my right. Dani laughed at my startled expression and I threw her a betrayed look, but she just snickered.

"Good morning girls." Dad called out from the stove. "Dani, how are you this morning?"

"I'm doing well… Thanks again for letting me crash on your couch."

"Don't think anything of it. It's so good to see my girls with a friend over." Dani gave a small smile.

"You know Dani," Blossom said with a yawn. "We don't have to start training today if you don't want to." I looked over and shared a glance with Dani. It was so much like what she had just said that I grinned.

Dani smiled back at me before turning towards Blossom, "Nah I'm good. You guys however…" She trailed off and Buttercup gave a squawk of indignation.

I laughed with Dani as the professor walked over his hands full of food. "Come now girls." Dad said with a smile as he laid the plates down at the table and sat down. "You forget I want to see the results of my hard work."

Dani smiled. "Thank you for working so hard on it by the way."

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed working on a new project."

We ate rather quickly after that. I laughed at Blossoms expression when Buttercup had burped loudly in front of Dani. Dani had just grinned. Besides that we finished quickly the five of us quickly cleaning up. There was an air of anticipation. It seemed like just a moment passed and we were all ready to head downstairs to the new training room.

The professor grinned and proudly led us through the lab. "It took sometime to make the device compatible with the normal machinery that I use. The energy source it uses really is incredible Dani." He barely paused before continuing. I looked back and was shocked to see Dani looking very pale as we walked through the lab… That's right. She didn't like laboratories… I felt a pang of sympathy. Her story was… sad. I wished with all my heart that we could help her. She was like another sister even after only a few days of knowing her I wanted to do everything I could to help her. Her discomfort however seemed to fade once we were in the training area.

"Okay," The professor started. "We're going to start out small." He pressed a few buttons and inside the room a green glow started to form and it took the shape of a floating green octopus. The creature growled it was looking around in confusion it's eyes landed on them and a broken mouth widened into a terrifying smile. It flew forward with surprising speed and just as it was about to hit the window that separated us from the room when it suddenly disappeared. I gasped and flinched away.

"What just happened?" Buttercup finally gasped.

Dad seemed very surprised but he looked more thoughtful then scared. "The ghost we just saw is an after image. I have no control besides completely shutting the simulation down. When it flew past the holo perimeters it immediately downloaded the ghost back into the program. The fact that it could sense us outside of the simulation at all is very interesting."

Dani looked up. "Dangerous interesting, or just different interesting?" Well that was a good question.

The professor looked mildly amused. "Just different interesting. The ghost's won't be able to get out the perimeters. However I'll probably have to take extra care when it comes to the holo emitters in the house." Dani still looked skeptical but she nodded.

"Okay then why don't we try it out." Dani stood and pulled a couple of gun like objects out of her bag. "We're going to see how effective you're normal powers are compared to ecto-blasts." She set one of the guns on her hip, wrapped something around her wrist and pulled out a very large gun out. It almost looked more like a bazooka then a gun. Blossom raised her eyebrow at the sight, and Buttercup gave a slightly feral grin. I stared. She looked so comfortable she obviously knew what she was doing. I took a deep breath and nodded. With that we all walked into the simulation room.

Dani gave the thumbs up to the professor and the octopus like creature started to form again. "Okay," Dani's voice was clear and concise. "Blossom, you'll go first. I'll watch for the first few minutes and then we'll stop the simulation and talk about what happened." We all nodded and as the ghost finished forming. It glanced around and locked on us but before it could attack Blossom shot forward. She was a flurry of punches and the green blob was thrown into the wall she was about to follow up when it disappeared. I watched as my sister looked around in confusion. Blossom turned around but Dani was just standing there her eyes scanning the room.

"Did it run into the simulation wall again?" Blossom asked a bit confused but before Dani could answer suddenly Blossom was thrown into the wall by an invisible force. The Octopus appeared snarling at her. I gasped as the ghost started to spin rapidly and shot right at my sister. Blossom who was still shaking her head clear from the unexpected attack seemed shocked at the attack. I bit my lip as she only just dodged. The ghost didn't stop though… As Blossom seemed to gain her bearings she went flying towards the creature just as she was about to hit it the ghost went translucent and Blossom flew right through. I gasped as the octopus went back to green and grabbed my sister in its tentacles. The creature started to pull her closer and Blossom activated her eye beams. The creature screeched and dropped her. I let out a small sigh. Blossom started shooting more eye beams but the ghost turned intangible again. And started flying towards her. Blossom dodged to the side and the Ghost turned and stretched one of its limbs with surprising speed and slammed Blossom into the wall. I started forward but Dani beat me to it. With speed I didn't know she possessed she burst forward bazooka shooting off blasts of faintly glowing green power. The ghost turned to face the new threat and was blasted into oblivion with in a few moments. The simulation fully ended as the window that the professor was examining us from became visible again. Blossom groaned as she got out from the wall I was there in a flash. She gave me a grateful look and I pulled her up.

"Okay," Dani started "That went well. The intangibility seemed to be you're only real problem. Buttercup your turn. You saw how blossoms fight went now I want you to try and learn from that try and find a way to work around ghosts natural ability to use invisibility and intangibility." I frowned why hadn't she warned Blossom about those two powers? Blossom was frowning as well but she seemed more thoughtful. Buttercup actually seemed angry.

"Hey!" buttercup finally snapped. "Why didn't you tell Blossom this stuff? She wouldn't have been hurt if you had actually thought to tell her anything." Dani seemed surprised by the outburst and I felt my frown deepen. Had she really not contemplated Blossom getting hurt?

"I'm… Sorry I guess I wanted to see how you three would react to a ghost without much information before hand… I wasn't really thinking about afterwards."

Blossom shook her head "Dani I understand that you wanted to see what would happen but it was also a little manipulative." Dani's face had turned stony, but Blossom continued on anyways. "Ghosts aren't something that we've really run into before but we have fought off monsters before. We really can handle ourselves but we would appreciate it if you would teach us what you know before you set us loose." I watched afraid to break the suddenly thick atmosphere. Dani's face seemed frozen. Her eyes however were very expressive: fear, anger, horror, acceptance, loss, self-loathing. She seemed so confused for some reason. Finally she took a deep breath and I felt myself relax. Dani gave a small smile.

"I can do that… lets move on then." I nodded and we continued.

As Buttercup stared her fight with the ectopus as Dani called it. I kept my eyes on our houseguest. She seemed a lot more concentrated on this fight then she had been the last one. She occasionally called out something to buttercup. 'It can't see you when you're underneath it.' 'Keep an eye on the main body, it'll tell you where it's headed.' She was definitely trying harder but I couldn't still see a bit of that emotional turmoil inside… I couldn't help but wonder if there was someway we could help… or if she was already closed off to everyone.

* * *

Dani POV

I was an idiot… How could I assume… Just because I knew more about ghosts then they did didn't meant that I knew what was best… and now I had lost their respect. Sure Blossom had just shrugged off being thrown into the wall but if it had been anyone else they would have been in a lot of pain. It hurt to think that I had overlooked something like that… I almost didn't want to look deeper just keep moving had always been my motto. But… I had messed up, and I needed to know why if I didn't want to make that mistake again. I watched as buttercup managed to get a good grip on the ectopus's tentacles and slammed it into the ground with a lot more speed and strength then I had. The projection had obviously reached its limit and the ectopus faded out of existence. I motioned for Bubbles to take her turn. She gave me a smile, like I hadn't just been an idiot, and flew towards the center of the room as the professor restarted the simulation. She was doing even better then her sisters moving to fast for the ghost to retaliate there was still some trouble with intangibility but the blue girl had obviously figured out that ghosts didn't often stay intangible for more then a few seconds. The tactic wouldn't work as well with ghosts that had higher mental capabilities but it was working well at the moment. As the ghost hit the wall and faded out in half the time it had taken Buttercup I closed my eyes and identified the emotion that was rolling inside of me… I was jealous.

They had everything I wanted. A family the ability to use their powers in public without a crazy half ghost coming after them, a stable home… and to top that all off they were better then I was. They were faster, stronger, and had more experience. I could see that so when the moment came to teach them I had tried to use ghosts to create an advantage for me.

I was an idiot.

I couldn't deal with this right now… I had to deal with this right now… The girls needed me right now…

Now…

I looked up at the girls and nodded. "Okay, as you can tell that intangibility is still going to be a problem. But I kind of thought it would be. So, I should have done this before, but here's the run down. I told you every ghost has several basic powers. Flight won't be a problem for you three but invisibility might be. Ghosts don't stay invisible for too long… usually. Being invisible doesn't stop ghosts from being heard though and that will be your greatest advantage most ghosts don't breathe-"

"Most ghosts?" Blossom questioned. But I continued on.

"And so your going to have to listen to other things like the moving of air or the charging of an ecto-blast if they're shooting at you." Watching the girls absorb the information with the calm understanding of a fighter, I felt the jealousy surge again. It was like now that I had acknowledged it there was a glaring red-eyed monster laughing at me. I pushed down the urge to make a remark and continued. "The other problem will be intangibility being unable to touch your target can be annoying and dangerous. There are a couple of weapons that once you have the ghost wrapped around in it won't be able to get out but first you have to catch it. From what I've seen your fighting style doesn't rely on weapons much but fighting ghosts will most definitely require that you change that. However, whether all you end up needing is the thermos or if you need more is what we're going to try and find out next. Professor, would you activate the simulation again only this time with two ectopus. Oh and that's the next thing the ectopus always attack in pairs so Blossom I want you to shoot for the one on the right and I've got the one on the left I want to see the difference between your eye beams and an ectoblast."

Blossom nodded and I stood up ready to prove myself and at the same time a feeling of dread settled into my stomach. I pulled out the ectogun and turned the safety off the sound of the charging gun mixed with the faint hissing sound the room made as the illusions were formed. The moment the two ghosts were completely corporeal the sound of two shots going off in sync filled the room. I watched as the green blast shot forward and both ectopus were forced back the red shot pushing back a bit farther but the green blast obviously doing more damage. I stared for a split second and something snapped.

I couldn't stay here.

They were fine.

They would always be fine.

They didn't need me.

The rest of the hour was a blur I knew I was giving them a crash course and I knew they were grasping things far better then I ever did mixed in with all of this was flashes of my first few months of life. Of Vlad's training and his frustration when overextending my powers started to make me melt. And then I'd see Blossom's excitement at learning new things, Buttercups ready to go gleam in her eyes, and Bubbles softer confidence that balanced her sisters. It was too much… or maybe I was just a coward… After all, me getting close to people it was never meant to be. I was a monster. "Yes Father…" The words echoed through my head and the red-eyed monster just kept laughing.

* * *

Hey Danny

It's hard not being able to talk to you in person and yet I'm not sure I'd be able to say this in person I feel like you would hate me if you knew that sometimes I feel like I'm the 'good guy' just because that's how I'm expected to act. I proved that to myself today. I wanted to be the one in charge the obviously more powerful, I wanted to… be stronger than what I am. And I'm not. I'm not you and I can't be the one to save the day because there is nothing for me to save. I'm to afraid to really let people in and when it comes to saving people it's like it's not even me really saving them it's a reflex. Not a choice a reaction. If the going gets tough I get going. I can't stand by myself and I hate myself for it. The girls have been so kind to me the last couple of days they have been supportive and protective and have shared everything with me and I can't even tell them who I really am. I'm terrified and a coward. I'm leaving tonight. I'll leave the thermos. A part of me wishes I had never come here and another part wishes I was going to stay. And I hate myself for being so torn. I hate myself… isn't that pathetic.

* * *

My eyes flew open at midnight the girls were asleep or at least I thought so I got up and grabbed my bag. Pulling it up over my shoulders I got up and started towards the door. There was a soft cough behind me. Instantly I whirled around and dropped into a steadier pose. Only to be met with the raised eyebrow of the Professor.

"Dani," His voice was soft and I kind of hated how he said my name like he knew me. "We're you even going to say goodbye to them?" I paused, I could have overshadowed him and left before he woke up again. As I was staring at him though I couldn't do it. He was so completely defenseless sitting there that I finally relaxed slightly.

"No" The truth in that one word cut at me more then I thought it would. "How did you know I was leaving?" I asked quickly not wanting to hear his answer to that.

He paused before a small quirk of his lips prompted an answer. "Each of my girls has tried running away from home at least once. I could see the signs however it was when you made sure to get your cleaning supplies out of the bathroom that I was completely sure."

I nodded slowly trying to keep my calm. "Are you going to try and convince me to stay?" I tensed slightly ready to bolt.

"Only if you want me to." The answer threw me for a loop. What? "I'm sure you've had a hard life. I can see it in your eyes. If you really want to leave I wont stop you but if you want to stay and you're just leaving right now to see if anyone will follow then I will make sure I give you the proper excuse to stay."

I felt a flash of anger. "You're wrong. I don't need anyone to follow me. I'm leaving because it's safer for everyone." I hissed at him trying desperately to keep my eyes blue.

"But they would." I flinched back at his suddenly serious tone. I didn't understand what was he talking about. "The Girls." He clarified seeing my confusion. "If you leave tonight they will follow you. I'm not sure if you've realized it but you've made a bigger impact on this house then you realize. When the girls were in second grade a psychopath attacked their school looking for them. He killed seven of their friends before they brought him down. Ever since then they have always kept their classmates at arms length and the students have done the same. I don't know why they broke their usual pattern with you but suddenly they're all so much happier. And then you proved you weren't defenseless and they wouldn't have to worry about you so much. Today they were happier then I have seen them in years. And it's because of you. So tomorrow morning they wake up and you're gone… they'll be frantic. And yes they will look for you and they will keep looking until they find you."

I stared at him for a long moment. I couldn't even think anymore. I was a coward. 'Yes father.' I hated myself. 'are you going to save them or I'm I going to have to.' They were better then I was. 'happier then I have seen them in years.' The professor's voice seemed so much more powerful then any of the other repeating mantra's in my head.

"Dani," He said my name like he knew me… maybe he did. "You are wanted here. They want you here. And I want you here. It took me years of raising my girls for me to become the father I am today. I know you've only been here a couple of days but I invite you to please stay a little longer. Let us really get to know you, and I know you don't have records." That made me freeze. "When you showed up I did my research and when I couldn't find you I made a profile for you. I tell you this incase you do decide to leave tonight I'll give you all the codes and access to it if you wanted you could go to somewhere safe… I want you to know though that you are wanted here." He stood up and pulled a paper out of his pocket my eyes were glued to his as he passed it towards me. His eyes were warm.

Finally I shook my head. "Keep it." I finally whispered feeling like something was either breaking or healing inside of me. "I think it'll be safer with you." I felt a shuddering breath course through me my backpack was sliding off my shoulders and I didn't have the will in me to stop it. I felt cold and warm all at once.

"Dani" How did he know exactly what to say? "You are safe in this house I promise. And we all want you here." I didn't realize I was crying until he reached out and wiped a tear from my cheek. "Go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning?"

I nodded suddenly wanting nothing more then to fall asleep. "Goodnight professor… I'll see you in the morning."

He smiled at me gently before putting the paper back into his pocket giving my shoulder a quick squeeze and making his way up the stairs. I stared at his back as he walked away slowly I made my way back to the couch and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Okay before you all harp on me about how Dani's breakdown wasn't very realistic. I tried okay. She is still only physically thirteen mentally even younger. Besides I've been hinting at her leaving for a while. And with the confrontation with the professor I wanted it to be him to stop her and not the girls partially because I feel like the professor is underappreciated, and partially because he is the adult in the situation he would be able to see Dani's insecurities better then the puffs would. Anyways once again this is unbeta'd and is going to have a lot of mistakes. Still I wanted it out ASAP so here you go.**


End file.
